Whαt I Like
by Anniih
Summary: Mientras que Alice le da tranquilidad, Emily le sonríe, y se sonríen. Fem: US/UK; UK/US. Shōjo ai.


**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Versiones femeninas en la pareja principal. Shōjo-ai.

**Pareja:** UKxUS/USxUK, da igual el orden en el Yuri. (Emily, Alice)

* * *

><p><strong>Whαt I Like.-<strong>

Una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de Emily le basta a Alice para sentirse bien, sintiendo nacer una sensación obligatoria en devolverle la dulce expresión, es que para la inglesa es imposible no percatarse de la dulzura impregnada en los labios de la americana, con ese toque de ingenuidad y de mujer realmente no puede.

Le gusta la sonrisa de Emily. Es lo que más le gusta de ella. Siempre tiene una para regalarle, cuando se ven en la mañana al empezar la reunión, cuando almuerzan, cuando se hablan, cuando se miran, cuando se besan, cuando se dan las buenas noches, ahí está la nación estadounidense transmitiendo lo risueña y feliz que es con la persona que tiene a su lado. Siempre tiene una sonrisa para regalarle a Alice, siempre. Y a ella le encanta, porque se siente reconfortante en hacerla tan feliz, que esté haciendo las cosas bien, que no existe ningún problema entre amas que no sean de negocios internacionales.

Alice, lo que ama de Emily es su sonrisa mostrando lo positivo que puede ser la vida.

Bueno, a Emily le gusta la actitud de Alice, es lo que más le gusta de ella.

Su actitud flemática le calma el corazón y sus emociones hiperactivas, sintiéndose en calma como para quedarse dormida en los hombros de la británica, mientras ella le acaricia el cabello. Esa paz y tranquilidad que maneja Alice es tan perfecta que le provoca darle una sonrisa y respirar profundo, pensando en cuanto la ama.

No cualquiera es poseedor de una calma así. Alice es única hasta para tenerle paciencia. En lo que puede hacer perder esa actitud de tranquilidad en la inglesa, es desaparecerle la paciencia. Uy, ahí es donde la americana tiene mucho cuidado en no volverá agresiva, lo que nunca lo es. Nunca se enfada. Porque a Emily no le gusta que Alice ande enojada, le gusta más al tener su especial equilibrio que no lo encuentras en otra parte.

Si bien, no importa si Alice sea fría y analítica, esas características forman parte de su señera personalidad, que la llegan abrazar con tanta paz que…bueno, le sonríe.

Eso le gusta de Alice, que además equilibren bien la relación para decirse una y otra vez que se quieren, que se adoran, que se aman.

Entonces es mejor dejar que Alice siga transmitiendo su comportamiento flemático para que Emliy le pueda sonreír, y que Alice al solo mirarla no duda en devolvérsela de la misma manera.

Con dulzura e ingenuidad.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No me pregunten que me pasó, pero me nació algo yuristico. Creo que en versiones femeninas hacen un perfecto complemento de actitudes. Yo no veo que Alice le ande gritando a Emily, oh no por dios, atrás a esas actitudes tsunderes-fandom que le dan a la pobre, no se lo merece. Solo diré que en mis fic's de ellas dos, a Alice le daré personalidad flemática, característico de una chica inglesa.

Si no saben que es ser flemática les dejo datos:

* * *

><p>●Tipo de sistema nervioso lento y equilibrado que se caracteriza por tener una baja sensibilidad pero una alta actividad y concentración de la atención; es característico de su sistema nervioso una baja reactividad a los estímulos del medio, y una lenta correlación de la actividad a la reactividad, es introvertido y posee baja flexibilidad a los cambios de ambiente.<p>

-Es calmado, tranquilo, que nunca se descompone y que tiene un punto de ebullición tan elevado que casi nunca se enfada.  
>-Son personas serias, impasibles y altamente racionales.<br>-Son calculadores y analíticos.  
>-Generalmente, ese temperamento da personas muy capaces y equilibradas.<br>-Es el tipo de persona más fácil de tratar y es por esa naturaleza el más agradable de los temperamentos.  
>-El flemático es frío y se toma su tiempo para la toma de decisiones.<br>-Prefiere vivir una existencia feliz, placentera y sin estridencias hasta el punto que llega a involucrarse en la vida lo menos que puede.

* * *

><p>Y así. Ojalá les haya gustado. Saludos, cuídense. ¡Nos vemos!<p>

**¿Review's?**


End file.
